Goode High Stars
by Obsessive188girl127
Summary: Percy and Annabeth were besties since they were little. Percy wanted to be an actor and with the support of Annabeth, he soon became a famous actor. Their friendship slowly drifted apart when Annabeth moved. Percy turned into a flirt but what will happen when they see each other again at the prestigious or "the rich kid's" school called Goode High?
1. Introduction

**Hello there! This is my first story ever so please bear with me if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. I will try my best! Thank you!**

**-Obsessive188girl127-**

Introduction/Story so far

Percy and Annabeth have been friends since they were little. Percy came from a quite regular family. Although he never saw his father, Percy believed his dad had his reasons. Besides, Percy's lovely mother named Sally found a good man named Paul Blofis who can take care of her and sincerely love her. Annabeth's parents, Frederick and Athena quarreled a lot and they were both equally busy. Making her and her brother Malcolm quite independent due to their parent's lack of presence.

Percy had always wanted to become an actor and after years of convincing from Annabeth, he auditioned for small roles and got the part several times after auditioning. Annabeth was always there for him every single time.

One day, in middle school, he auditioned for the lead in a soon to be popular movie. However, Annabeth didn't show up when he most needed her for the audition. He did his best in the audition but was disappointed for the absence of his best friend. He then began to worry when he couldn't contact her at all. At Monday, Annabeth didn't show up at school and he started to panic until she showed up at lunch. Percy's life then changed in a blink of an eye.

**So… this is just the introduction (I don't know what to call it) and I know this chapter's kinda short, sorry for that. This story will be told mostly Annabeth's and Percy's point of view. Also, there might be a third person point of view and the other character's point of view when needed. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Should I continue? Please review!**

**-Obsessive188girl127-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

Today, I woke up early because I just needed to make sure Annabeth was fine by going to school. Annabeth's a very smart student and she goes to school early sometimes. I certainly am not smart but I'm hoping that she comes early today so I get to make sure she's okay. I haven't seen her since Friday and although I was really disappointed when she didn't show up in the audition, I became worried because I couldn't contact her at all. I repeat. At. All.

My mom freaked out when I got out the door dressed and ready for school. "Percy? You're up?" What are you doing here?" she said as she tried but failed to wipe the incredulous look on her face.

"Yes mom I'm up. Geez, I am capable of waking up early you know?" I replied with mock hurt.

My mom shook her head and put the blue waffles on my plate. Delicious.

My mom seemed to notice the worried look on my face as I ate my breakfast.

"Percy are you ok?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine mom. Just a little bit sleepy" I replied. I'm pretty sure my mom didn't buy that excuse but I was glad she dropped the subject.

At School

The morning flew by and I found myself panicking. Annabeth was nowhere to be found and after asking literally everyone at school, I found out that no one has been able to contact her (some of the teachers look suspicious though). 5th period went by and lunch came. That's when I saw a blondie running in the hallway. I chased her and came to a halt as I saw her quickly emptying her locker.

"Annabeth?" I called.

She flinched. Huh… that's highly unlike her.

"Are you ok?" I blurted out.

No answer came as she refused to make eye contact with me before continuing to empty her locker and pack some stuff.

"So… Where were you?" I asked

No answer.

"Did I do something wrong" I tried

No answer.

"Annabeth answer me" I insisted

Still no answer.

"Wise girl" I said raising my voice a little, getting a little bit worried and annoyed at the same time.

She finished packing and hastily stood up. Still not looking at me in the eye. I caught her wrist as she turned away to leave. I was taken aback at what I saw. The stubborn girl I had spent most of my time with was crying?

"Wise girl, are u crying?" I gently asked as I mentally slapped myself for asking such a stupid question.

"I'm sorry," she weakly said before slipping out of my grasp, not answering any of my questions. She finally made eye contact with me and said "Go for it Percy. Goodbye Seaweed brain" she took her belongings, leaving me alone, remembering the look in her stormy, grey eyes.

I was confused and utterly sad when I didn't see her the next day or the next. I was heartbroken to find out that she moved. I don't know why she didn't tell me and I still couldn't contact her at all. No one seems to be able to, but then it hit me. My best friend is gone. Lets just say the crush I have developed for Annabeth since 5th grade didn't help my already mashed heart. It was very hard for an 8th grader to take in the news.

I found out that I got the part in the soon to be popular movie. I was not very psyched about it because of Annnabeth's absence but remembered her words: "Go for it Percy"

Go for it… she had faith that I would get the part as Matt (the lead) and I'm pretty sure she wanted me to take the chance to achieve my dream. I decided to listen to her and that's when I got my biggest break.

**YAYYY! I did the second chapter! School just started again and my mom's killing me with her constant nagging. Anyways, I'm looking forward to update the next chap! Please review and answer this question:**

**Would you like Percy to FAKE date an OC or Rachel Elizabeth Dare in his celeb life?**

**Thank you! Til next time!**

**-Obsessive188girl127-**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I'M SO HAPPY NOW! First of all I wanna thank you all for reading, following, favoriting, viewing, reviewing this story and more. I thought my story will get like 0 everything and I freaked out when you guys noticed this story. Anyways… I hope you enjoy the chappieee! Btdubs, I'll try to update as soon as I can for future chapters and will try to not not update for more than a week. If you didn't notice, I replaced chapter 2 (not much difference though just fixing some things). **

**-Obsessive188girl127-**

3 years later…

**Annabeth's POV**

"_Hollywood's teen heartthrob Percy Jackson is caught yet in a another party. Nothing new there, but the party went wilder and the actor was caught partying too as the paparazzi caught him making out with a red haired girl. Will this heartbreaker get-"_

I turned off the TV as I sighed and began reading Modern Architecture by William J.R. Curtis. I can't help but feel quite guilty for his behavior since I told him to go for it, but he seems happy so I'm happy for his success. Some celebrities change after some time but not all. So, I am expecting Percy to be… well… a seaweed brain forever. I guess Hollywood got the best of him.

Don't get me wrong. Leaving New York was one of the hardest things to do in my life. My parents fought (verbally) a lot and one day mom just snapped.

_Flashback_

"_Mom, since you're free today, can we go to the mall to eat in that new Italian restaurant?" Malcolm asked_

"_Sure why not" my mom said as she smiled. _

_I'm surprised she agreed to that. Wait, isn't that dad? Oh my gods, it is him and he's with some woman? Holding hands? My mom seemed to notice as she stormed up to him. _

"_Well what a surprise. I thought you're having a meeting, Frederick" mom stated icily. My dad looked nervous but responded anyway, "I-Uh-finished early" he cleared his throat and continued, "Athena, meet Helen." My mom shook her hand and I simply backed away after seeing the look in my mom's eyes. _

That's when Tartarus broke loose. Dad hadn't been that honest with us and other complications caused my parents to divorce.

Dad got remarried soon after and started a new family with Helen. My mom was way to busy with work to remarry and Malcolm decided it was best for him to stay by her side, I felt so too. Besides, our dad betrayed mom and us. I stayed with mom because I feel like I don't belong with dad and his new family. Mom had been holding back from quitting her job because of dad but now she doesn't have to. She can now take over the Olympian Architects and her older brother can finally retire. The Olympian Architects is a big, successful, and famous company founded by mom's family and the company is known worldwide.

After the divorce papers are settled, we immediately moved to Los Angeles. I didn't wanna tell Percy because he'll get worried and being the loyal friend he is, he'll help me and probably have less focus if he got the part for the movie. I just couldn't give him more trouble and burden him more and I want him to be happy and achieve his dreams even if it means I have to stay out of his life. I felt so gloomy when I came to school to pack and all. I'm currently attending Goode High, a prestigious school that some people may call the "rich kid's school". On the first day of school, I got bullied for being a nerd. My hubris didn't agree on taking that insult, so I "accidentally" judo-flipped the bully and achieved friends. And that was just the first day of school.

**How was the chapter? Don't worry Percy and Annabeth's gonna meet soon. I have a question… Should I drag in some celeb names to be rivals or something or should I just use some PJO characters? I just love them all that I'm running out of characters to put as an antagonist or something. Mini Spoiler: **

**Drew and Rachel will come soon. **

**Thanks for reading and please review! I'll take criticism as long as it's not extremely harsh. Heheheh I'll never get bored of Chasing Cars or New York by Snow Patrols.**

**-Obsessive188girl127-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's POV**

3 years have passed and I have starred in many successful movies. I am now the famous actor, Percy Jackson. Due to crazed fans, I stopped going to my school and I now live a Hollywood life in a mansion in LA, where the paparazzi continue to constantly pester me. After all these years, I still couldn't forget about _her_. Her grey stormy eyes and her blonde princess curls. I couldn't take my mind off her. I worked hard on my career and drowned myself with work to forget about her but it didn't work out. So I started hanging out with some rich kids who are the pros when it comes to pranking **(AN/u know who heheh take a guess).** I searched for more distractions. From putting whipped cream in Emma Watson's bag, "redesigning" Douglas Booth's car, egging celeb houses to going to wild parties. I found distractions all right, temporary distractions anyway. But in the end my mind just cant forget about her. I became Hollywood's bad boy and had scandalous events (not too extreme though. It went on for a few months more until that stupid paparazzi caught me in that party. My manager was mad all right. In fact, I'm meeting him right now in the living room of my mansion.

"Take a seat Jackson", he demanded. I sat. Awkwardly.

"You have caused enough trouble" he started, "So I'm sending you to school. You can consider it as a vacation, punishment, hell, paradise, whatever. Oh and one more thing, you are going to be dating that red headed girl. What's her name?" Just when I was about to answer he said "Oh right, Rachel" he finished.

"Wait, so you're telling me that I'm going to school?" He was gonna answer but it was my turn to interrupt. "What about the movie I'm gonna star in?

Are you gonna just cancel it?" I asked in disbelief.

My manager, who's btw named Charon, has always been the all-professional, annoying guy but this is just so...

"I didn't say anything about canceling it. In fact, you have to read about your character today. Heck you have to read it now!" He said.

"Huh?" I said stupidly

"Have you ever wondered why the script of the movie isn't that detailed?" I was about to answer but he continued, "The director knew from the day he chose you after casting that you would soon get into trouble and well you did. So, to make it less scandalous, Rachel is gonna be your girlfriend so that incident in the party will look less bad." He said.

"I don't even like Rachel! She just went up to me and did that and I pushed her away afterwards!" I complained.

"The media isn't that reasonable and this is the only way to lighten the problem! Now, I suggest you go get ready for school, you'll be shooting that movie then." He left after saying that leaving me staring blankly at the wall.

Later

It'll be lovely to tell you what's in the not-very-thick-but-so-not-thin script I've just tackled, but to sum it up, I will play the bad boy named Percy Jackson. Huh… Using my real name ey? The script says I'm this rich guy who's new in high school. Being the new kid, I have to have a player vibe, I have to be a jock, many girls should want to date me, and I should always keep my swag. The script mentions how a fellow student who has to be beautiful and has to have an amazing potential to be a singer will fall for my character.

Charon came to meet me and said, "Jackson, keep in mind that you'll be going to school as you are being filmed. So keep a charming face at all times and remember that not everyone in Goode High knows that they are in a movie. Oh and you have to find that certain lady yourself who has to be able to sing and-" I interrupted him saying, "WHAT? I have to find the love interest myself? What next? Trying to find the love rival myself and all that? Please tell me I have costars that are aware that they are in a movie?" I felt quite outraged on how unpredictable and privacy consuming this movie will be. "Sorry Jackson but you gotta do what you gotta do. Now get ready already! I think I forgot to mention that you'll be going to school tomorrow." He bluntly and casually said. I sighed and grumbled the whole day.

**Sorry for not updating for a while and for all the spelling and grammar mistakes that I might have. Anyways! The explaining stuff will be less I hope in the future chapters and I swear Percy and Annabeth's encounter with each other will come soon! Very soon! **

**Question : Should Annabeth be more athletic, nerdy, or both?**

**Thanks for reading! Review please! I take criticism well!**

**-Obsessive188girl127-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy! First of all… I'm like super duper touched by the reviews and the follows and the favorites and for viewing and etc. I feel super bad for not updating earlier, but I did say I would try to not be absent for more than a week. Enjoy the chapter!**

**-Obsessive188girl127-**

**Percy's POV**

All seemed normal at that faithful Monday morning when I woke up. I wasn't excited at all to wake up at this hour but decided to immediately take a nice shower since water have always made me feel better. Besides, my senses would wake up after. After showering and putting on the grey shirt and dark jeans provided by who knows who, I got attacked in a matter of milliseconds right after I zipped my pants. I swear I would've whacked the attackers' head if Charon hadn't step into the room. Okay, so I probably was exaggerating a little, I got "attacked" by a hurricane of stylists and all those kinds of people you find in movies. I'll admit, it was cool at first but after a couple of movies, it feels as if things are being shoved up your face, so yeah not a nice experience. And let me tell you, it's not pretty when the movie you're starring in involves the real world and a movie that is requires you to stick to the script when things are unpredictable. Right after all those things are done, Charon came up to me and shoved a small, round thing that stuck up my ear. I gave him a "what was that for" glare and a questioning look.

"This, sonny, is going to very crucial for the movie. The director will communicate with you through this and if you any have questions, I suggest keeping them to yourself but in case of emergencies click on this pen." He said while handing me a normal looking pen. **(A/N I'm guessing you know what the pen is.) **

Lots of time passed and after a long process of setting the cameras and all that for the off school scenes, rechecking my carefully and cleverly concealed mic, the first scene began.

I drove the gray Ferrari Italia 458 with army green breaks and, badges **(A/N not sure about the color and car so yeah…) **and seat color. The normal cameras stopped shooting when we were almost in sight of Goode High. The principal and some important teachers knew about the movie that was going to be filmed so I guess I'll count on them when things go wrong in class. I just had to stick to the script and improvise. Scratch that, the director will be telling me what to do while I just act and remember the important details of information in the script. I was confused about how they would shoot the scenes until Larry pointed out some carefully hidden cameras. Larry then explained to me how some (very few though) students are actually hired actors/actresses and the director will continue to give me directions which I just have to simply follow.

I continued driving my sweet ride and parked in an empty spot secretly reserved for me the other day. I stepped out of the car like a boss taking off my shades and walking away after locking the car with a satisfying chirp/beep(?). Some girls were checking me out while some boys simply glared at me.

Director: Jackson! Smile at the girls and wink at some decent ones! Start with that girl over there!

I did as what I was told and some girls squealed as I heard them whispering something about Percy Jackson. I kept walking and directly went to my locker since all the important infos like my schedule were already memorized the other day by me. The locker was very spacious. What can I expect from the school that people call the "rich kids school" anyway? After getting what I need for class, I strolled around the school and the next thing I know, a girl went up to me as many students visibly stared. The girl could've been pretty for some I guess, but her face was buried deep in makeup that a clown would've been put to shame. Heck, the clown will more likely laugh at her face. I used to think the thick makeup used in photo shoots by my female co-stars was bad, but this is just catastrophic. She batted her abnormally long fake lashes at me and said flirtatiously, "You must be the new guy, Percy Jackson. You have a celebrity aura just like me. Are you an actor?"

Psh as if I bought her acting when she said she didn't know me because she obviously did know me. Just then the director reminded me to be the flirty guy or something so I pulled off one charming smile and said, "Yes I'm actor. Pleasure to meet you. Hope I will be meeting you in classes." Urgh. Saying that made me want to vomit.

She smiled at me, took out a yellow Post-it and kissed the note, marking it with her red lipstick. "I'm Drew Tanaka, head of the cheerleaders. You'll know where to find me. Call me!" she said as she walked away with the sound of her 10-inch heels clanking the floor. I shuddered at the thought of having to date her. After more horrifying conversations with some creepy girls, the director decided to save me. Or more likely save himself because he's been telling me what to say and do and guiding me to talk to girls the way my character might've.

Director: See that girl over there? Some boys are looking dreamily at her, which means she must be popular and pretty. Go hit on her! She doesn't seem interested in you. Wait, more like she doesn't know your existence! Hahaha! She'll be perfect! Just check on her face already, the camera's waiting. Oh! Did I forget to mention I hired someone to be with you all the time to film scenes from his glasses? Well now you know **(A/N in this story, camera glasses has already been invented but it is not very easy to find)**

I sometimes wished I could say something back to him but I'll ruin the whole movie and risk the well being of my character in this school. I followed the gaze of some boys and found a girl with her face covered with a big book.

"Hey babe, don't stick your pretty face on the book all the time will you? You're missing the world's hottest creature right in front of you." I said.

I continued to pester her and she finally brought her book down. Her look of annoyance was replaced by a look of pure shock. My face must've looked like that too. What I see in front of me was none other than my old crush. Annabeth Chase.


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth's POV**

Expectedly, I found my mom about to leave for work, as I was about to get my breakfast. My mom has been busier than ever. I used to think she was very busy back then, but after taking over the big company, she has been a lot more busier and I barely get to see her if that was even possible. I said a quick goodbye as she did the same and I sighed and walked over to the dining table.

"Morning sis! Mom just left btw" my older brother said before taking a bite of his toast.

"I know, I just met her a second ago" I replied while sitting down. I brought out my book and started to read it while eating breakfast. The morning went on as usual as I talked to my brother while he drove to Goode High.

"Annie!" called Thalia Grace my best friend as I arrived to school. It was easy to spot her since her clothes didn't exactly make her blend in with the crowd. I saw her coming up to me with her Death to Barbie T-shirt on as I gave her a death glare.

"Don't call me that!" I said when she was standing in front of me. In response, she just laughed. From afar I saw Travis and Connor Stall waving at me while they were watching another one of their pranks succeeding. They both were the ones that called me a geek on the first day of school, but after judo-flipping the siblings, we surprisingly became good friends.

In Goode High, there are many activities and clubs available. Thalia went out to join her archery club practice and I went to my locker to get ready for 1st period, which is English.

I zoned in on my book and shut out the outside world as I read. Although I felt a couple of gazes piercing through me, I simply ignored them. This usually happens, and a snotty guy just had to ruin my mood. Just as the action in the book was escalating, the same guy kept pestering me until I couldn't take it anymore. I was ready to kick some bottoms. I lowered the book down and I stared in shock at the face. It was none other than my childhood buddy, Percy Jackson. What he did next was beyond imaginable. He caught me by surprise by hugging me. His hug was warm and it was nice to be in his arms.

"I missed you so much Wise Girl," he said. I choked up a little and managed to say, "I miss you too". I expected him to ignore me or throw a cold shoulder at me or something when I meet him someday, but this is so not what I had in mind. I pulled away and he eyed my book and smiled.

"Still the same Wise Girl aren't ya!" He said playfully while nudging my book.

"I wonder if you still have seaweed for brains…" I said in response. Suddenly, he grabbed my book and ran down the hall. "Urgh! Seaweed Brain!" I ran and caught up with him in when we reached a quite deserted hallway. I yanked the book out of his hand and walked the direction of the English class. I could've sworn that I saw him flinch as if someone just screamed in his ear, but I dismissed it. Apparently, his schedule was similar to mines if you don't count the clubs preferences. Goode High School provides very many clubs and they are very important in this school. You may join more than one club and after lunch, two periods will be dedicated for the clubs while the last period will be for anything, which means you can choose whatever classes you'd like to take but it cannot be considered as break time. Anyways, back to walking to the English classroom. I took a look at Percy and subconsciously smiled.

First you're a girl living life normally then your famous long lost best friend shows up and the next thing you know you are chatting with him like he never left. It was lunch already and Percy was invited to many tables but took the courtesy to sit with us.

"G-man! What's up?" Percy said.

"Life's a breeze Perce," he said as he looked at his girlfriend Juniper and holds her hand.

"It's been a long time," Percy said.

"Sure has. So… fun time being in the spotlight? Grover asked.

"Yeah. Less privacy though." Percy replied.

"Percy?" Thalia, who happens to be Percy's cousin asked.

"Hi again Pinecone Face! Miss me?" he teased.

They bickered some more until Travis and Connor arrived to the table.

"Wow! Perce you go to school here now?" Connor said. Percy didn't need to answer that as I watched in surprise because they know each other. Apparently, the Stolls partied and did pranks with Percy a bunch of times without me knowing. Soon, Katie Gardner arrived and started bickering with Travis and the next thing I know, Clarisse and Chris were arm wresting and Silena and Beckendorf were busy talking with each other. We have 3 couples in our usual table and I admit that we are quite "known" in Goode.

Percy momentarily scowled as if someone had just scold him and he started giving winks out and some charming smiles to some girls in the cafeteria. His flirty attitude bothered me sometimes. Just when everything was perfectly fine, some high-heeled clown came up to our table. Everyone sitting at the table glared at Drew but Percy. Drew has been way bitchy since forever. Sorry for the word but there's no other word to describe her best. She somehow has this mind-control charm on boys and she is very manipulative. She called me a nerd for reading books and acing my tests and she called me an attention seeker for being good at sports. I was captain of the volleyball team and I was in the fast-track (running club thingy) but so what? It's not my fault she sucks. She's a cheerleader, sure, but she isn't that good at gymnastics. She just became captain because of her parent's involvement. She thinks she's the best and her parents just kept spoiling her more. She's rich, again, so what? We, students of Goode High School, all mostly are. The school's tuition fee has lots of numbers and zeros in. We are equal that way. Except for the fact that her parents "donate" to our school a lot more. Anyways, back to the she-devil. "So… My friends and I are going to that fab karaoke place at Friday night. You coming?" she said while batting her eyelashes. That was clearly a question but how she said it made it sound like a command.

"Why not? Meet you there, babe" Percy replied after a moment of silence. I wonder why he paused before answering as if he was getting a last minute advice from someone. Oh well… my mind was too busy thinking how stupid he is for accepting a date with Drew. Drew asked Beckendorf out more than once and Silena hated her sister for that. Silena is Drew's maternal half sister but Silena hated Drew ever since she looked at Drew's ugly attitude. Everyone in the table right now hated her. Probably everyone in the school has experienced her Drewmaticness. The problem is, she still gets everything she wants and according to me, I'm pretty sure she's trying to date all the boys in this school. After a moment of awkward silence, everyone acted normally again.

**I feel super guilty for not updating because this chapter was written for days. It took me a long time to finish and I'm so sorry if it turns up crappy. I have plans for the next chapters but feel free to give me any suggestions. You can suggest anything! Ask me any question! Anything! Thank you loyal viewers! And I apologize for the wait! **

**-Obsessive188girl127-**


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel so utterly guilty for not updating for a long, long time. School has been hectic and I experienced horrible days with no time to spare for completing the story. I've been writing this chapter for many days but I can't complete it until now that is. This is an unforgivable thing to do and I'm so very thankful for anyone who stayed with this story and waited for an extremely long time. To my readers: please…**

**Staayyy wiithh meee! (I like Sam Smith's version but I also like the Josh Kaufman version. How bout you people? ) **

**I apologize once again *bow* *bow* ****L****L**

**-Obsessive188girl127-**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Percy's POV**

I can't believe I survived a week of school. It's super tiring to keep a charming smile on everyday without a rest at school. Flirting and acting bad boyish was necessary if I wanted to keep my already successful career. I wonder how my school life will be without the acting. Being me and doings the things I would like to do. Drew has been pretty annoying and she's one of the most self-centered human being I have ever met. Maybe not. I've met many self-centered celebrities that I guess beats her in rambling about themselves. Or nah…

Apparently a surprise was waiting for me at my doorstep. I opened my front door only to reveal a boy with a pale olive skin.

"Hello couz" Nico greeted. Well... what a pleasant surprise.

"Nico what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your dad?" I asked.

"Not happy to see me?" Nico asked as I raised my eyebrow at him. "Fine fine. I'm just here to visit so I'm not gonna stay for long." He said.

"Where exactly are you gonna stay?" I asked suspiciously.

"Take a guess" he said

This can't be good. Don't tell me...

"You're staying here?"

"Yeah. You sure don't look like you're happy with me staying here"

"No I'm kinda happy but there's lots of things going on here"

"Why are you here anyway? Early in the morning, all dressed up like you're going to school. Aren't supposed to be shooting a movie getting all busy so I can have the house to myself?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, I'm not leaving this house with you in it" I dragged Nico to my car and I put on the small thing whatever its name is in my ear.

Director: Jackson! Your first scene will be in the hallways. You're done with the stylist and staff at home right? Good.

The director tends to ask questions and assume I did what he wants me to do.

"Perce, you're seriously going to school? You're gonna spend an awful lot of time behind a textbook instead of being in front of the camera." Nico said.

"I am going to school. In fact, I've survived 5 days of high school" I said.

"But how bout your career?" He asked.

"Gods. I'm shooting the movie at school and-" I cut myself short as i imagined the director, whacking me on the head with a script. I shivered at the thought and sighed in relief since there are no cameras yet until i arrive at school.

"What do you mean?"

Crap! It's too late now. It wouldn't hurt to tell one person right? Besides, it's my cousin we're talking about. I told him everything and he was momentarily shocked but gained his composure just as we arrived at school.

"This is so cool! So I can be in the movie if I stick with you right? Yeah? Ok!" Sometimes I think he should stop answering his own questions. Some creepy girls were waiting for me when I entered the school's main door. Apparently, I'm not the only celebrity in Goode, but not many celebrities prefer going to school.

"Who's that sad creature over there?" Nico asked.

I looked over to the direction Nico was referring to and saw a cheerleader shamelessly flirting with Luke Castellan, the school's football star, who was mercilessly rejecting her over and over again. Unsurprisingly, the particular cheerleader was Kelli and she obviously has a thing for Luke. I'm not good in noticing these kinds of stuff, I'm probably the most oblivious guy in the world, but any idiot would know that Kelli likes Luke. Her hopeless attempts of getting Luke to like her can be entertaining to some, but it often creeps me out. You'll probably feel sorry for her and give a nice, friendly slap on Luke's face, but after meeting Kelli, you'll change your mind instantly and give a hearty slap to her face instead. You can't really say Kelli isn't pretty because she kinda is (don't tell anyone I said that), but she is one of those bratty, Drew types. The best words to describe her are bratty, spoiled, desperate, stuck up, bigheaded, and the list goes on and on.

Once she opens her mouth, the best thing to do is to just leave. Lucky for all us, she's a great manipulator just like Drew minus one layer of makeup. Oh joy.

Don't get me wrong, she uses a lot of makeup as well, it's just that Drew's makeup capacity is set in a very high, impossible-to-reach standard.

"Well that Nico, is-"

"Kelli. Another insolent, rich kid who is co captain of the cheerleading squad" Annabeth answered for me.

"Hey! I was about to say that" I said in protest

"Too bad Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said. She turned to Nico and said, "Long time no see Nico" as she hugged him.

"Death breath! How are you?" said another voice who then tackled him with a hug.

"Pinecone face! You're squeezing the life outta me" said a muffled voice of Nico Di Angelo.

"Have you grown into a softy? Man up dude" said the Travis and Connor Stoll respectively.

Soon everyone, which meant Clarisse, Chris, Silena, Beckendorf, Grover, and Juniper gathered and we had a mini reunion.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Annabeth's POV**

When I heard squeals on the main door to school, I knew for sure who just arrived to school. I strolled down to the green-eyed boy and I was shocked to see a boy with dark clothing. We, as in the gang, were thrilled to see Nico and after the mini reunion, the sanctimonious Drew showed up. She ignored us like we're some no good delinquents and turned to Percy.

"Percy, you're still up for karaoke right? Kelli, Luke, and some others are going to be there" Drew said with a sickly sweet voice.

"Of course" Percy answered

"Perfect. I'll text you when and where kay? Bye babe" she walked away and turned around to blow a kiss to Percy before joining Kelli. Thalia made a face and we slowly recovered from that terrible accident of being in the wrong place and the wrong time with queen biatch. Drew is really fake sometimes. Wait scratch that, she's fake all the time. Poor thing doesn't know that Kelli secretly hates her. Kelli likes- loves Luke and Luke is into Drew and Drew is currently into Percy, you'll never know for sure who she likes.

"Sorry you had to experience that, Nico" said Silena who happens to be her half sister.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think I saw toilet paper stuck on her heels" said Connor. We laughed at the thought and continued the school day with Nico acting like he's a student here. Even though we helped him stay in the shadows, our Chemistry teacher shot Nico a dirty look. Soon, school was over and we were dismissed. Little did I know, that I'd get a special visit from a certain someone.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**So that was a chapter 7 folks! Please, please, please review! I appreciate any reviews and suggestions but I'm sorry if I can't follow some suggestions if it contradicts the plot of this story. Anyways, please review! Thank you! Btw I keep forgetting to tell you guys that I will not put OCs in this story because I personally hate them. THANK YOU AND STAY TUNED!**

**Apparently, my document manager isn't working so I can't put new documents in. so, I'm editing my other chapter and replacing it with this one but the screen is blank so I feel blind now…**

**-Obsessive188girl127-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bello! So… I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating for a long long long long time! **

**School was more hectic than usual and finals were pure torture but its holiday now so yay! I'm rushing the author's note cos I need to go right now. My mom's tellin me to get off the computer. Ok so here's the chapter! Bear with me! **

**Blah blah blah**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a dude… I hope that sums everything up**

**-Obsessesive188grl127-**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Percy's POV**

The past week with Annabeth- and the others could've been perfect if it weren't for all the acting and all the Drew dragginess. I'm tired of faking my personality. I mean like, aren't I playing Percy Jackson for the movie? Me?

Don't get me wrong my attitude was sincere with the gang. I probably haven't mentioned this before, but we met at summer camp a few years back and became great friends. Another fun fact about us: we give a greeky vibe and we are greek freaks!

Well enough about that.

So, Nico decided to stay over and although he might invade my privacy, but I can't say I'll hate having him over. Although the Chemistry teacher shot him a look in class, nobody seemed to notice anything fishy and he blended in as a student. It's either that or nobody cared or they probably didn't dare to report the phony student to the teachers. So thank the gods he didn't get into trouble and he "hid" till dismissal.

Now, it was my turn to hide.

After the bell that's signaling dismissal rung, I got split up with the group and that's when the director said,

_Director: Jackson, hows your legs? I need to tell you one thing and you'll get it later. _

_Run._

I wiped off the confused look off my face reminding myself that one, a camera might be shooting me right now and two, I couldn't afford people thinking I'm cuckoo by talking to myself and all. Although I must admit I am a little bit -scratch that- very wacko.

Not long after that, I swear I felt an earthquake that didn't disappear. Instead, the earthquake got stronger and an army of crazed teenage girls came after me. I dashed off and made a mental note to kick the director on the shin when I get to finally meet him. Sure his voice is familiar maybe because he's famous, but I've never seen him before. Weird huh? I was still running like a madman and the director told me to take a turn and I'm damn sure I've lost some girls off my tail. I didn't dare to look back and I can only pray that their legs gave out or that their heels broke.

Just when I thought I've lost those wild squealing hogs I heard an ear-splitting shriek that caused me to run for shelter. I hear the clacking sound of their heels and thank the gods only 5 girls founded me. Unfortunately, they can't keep their shrieking to a minimum so if the crazed-fan call reached the others, I'll probably get stampeded and my amazing speed won't help me this time.

My instincts took over and I turned a corner in an L-shaped hallway. Dead end. I'm in deep shit. I leaned against the wall and muttered curses repeatedly under my breath.

A miracle happened and I held my breath as I listened to the fading squeals of the 5 dressed donkeys.

"BOO!" a random voice yelled.

"HOLY SHIT" I said. What the fuck was that oh my gods I'm having a freaking heart attack right now. I looked around to find the culprit only to find an empty hallway. What the hell... Where did it come from then? A deep chuckle was then heard and realization struck through me as my caveman instinct from the chase toned down.

"DIRECTOR! You gave me a heart attack!" I yelled. The laughter continued and instead of stopping the laughter become louder it left me half deaf.

_Director: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!Yoyou should've seen hahahaha your face hahaha! Installing cameras hahaha around the school hahahaha was hahaha the best hahaha idea ever! I'm such a genius hahaha._

"Haha very funny, director. I'm sure a hospitalized teen sensation will boost up your career" I said

_Director: Hah! You don't even know who I am. Don't get sarcastic with me, boy. Besides, drama queen, you're forgetting the rule! Don't talk to me when you're on camera. Now, get outta here and socialize! _

"Director! Are you expecting me to get mobbed and robbed by wild girls who could kidnap me and do an impression of the Queen of Hearts with the line "off with your clothes" instead of the original? How cruel! How could you?!" I said.

_Director: Well who told you to become famous? I've sent backup and their waiting so move! _

"So I'm a spy now? Wow okay I'll go grab a gun and commit suicide right now. But how'd you get an army of teenage girls to come after me?"

Director: Firstly, you're more like an undercover agent who's escaping an army of female monsters with backup waiting for you near the front/main door. Secondly, I have my ways, boy! Don't talk to me again! You'll be ruining the realness of the movie! Now go! Shoo!

I growled and reluctantly stepped out of hiding. I carefully tiptoed to the main door and-

"Hey Percy! Is that you?" said a voice

Dammit... Can I not not be not recognized for one day? Ugh.

I stopped dead in my tracks and formed an amazing idea to blend in as a statue. The plan worked of course (sarcasm noted). I stood there frozen while the owner of the voice approached me.

"Err... Dude what are you doing?" said the guy

I quickly recomposed myself to prevent embarrassing myself even more and said, "Nothing, nothing"

The squeals are barely audible from here but there were still girls on the loose for sure!

Roaming around... Lurking in the corners...

"Ah!" I screamed and looked back to see nothing.

I focused my attention back to the owner of the voice. A blonde haired guy with ice blue eyes, Luke Castellan, the football star, a popular, currently in an unrequited one-sided love with Drew Tanaka, the queen b-iatch as Katie like to call her.

Behind Luke were two of his football chumps, Ethan Nakamura (no eyepatch... A/N) and...

Jason Grace?

"Jason why are you here?" I asked

"Well nice to see you too. I go to school here too you know. Miss me?" He said.

"What... Why didn't Thalia tell me her baby brother loves her sis too much that he can't stay away from her?" I said with a smug look on my face.

"Haha real funny couz. Would you like to know why you haven't seen me?"

"Fine. Why haven't you shown yourself these past few days my uptight couz?"

"Not telling" he said as he stuck his tongue out at me.

"For goodness sake! He's just younger than us, which means different schedules, different break times, different dismissal times, same clubs, and blah blah blah! Can we go now please? I so don't wanna get mobbed by the psychopathic girls" said Ethan Nakamura, who seemed to be impatient to go out of school.

Jason raised his hands up in defeat. "Percy, you're going karaoke with Drew too right?" asked Luke. I nodded and he said,

"Ok then, let's roll"

Fortunately, the 3 football pros were kind enough to cover me on the way to the main door and not long after that we are already outside.

Parked a few steps away from us is a hot pink Audi TT Convertible. Sitting in the front seat was Drew, applying a fresh layer of makeup to complete her -ahem- "natural" -as if- look. As she caught view of us she applied 3 layers of hot pink lipstick that matches the car and smiled as if she was born that way.

"Omg I'm like totally glad that you guys could make it!" she said perkily

"Well, we were invited so we had no cho-" said Ethan before Luke interrupted him saying, "-thanks for inviting us. You're very generous" Great. Way to make her have a bigger head Luke.

"Oh shut up! You boys know that I'll always invite you to these kind of things!" Drew said while giggling flirtatiously. Oh gods there's more of these?

"So, Percy, cuz it's your first time and certainly not the last time with us, would you like to ride with us?" said Drew while batting her eyes at me non-stop.

Oh shit... How do you expect me to answer that?

"I...uh-"

"He'll come with us. Dudes stick together. Come on Percy come with us" said Jason while shoving me out of Drew's sight. Well that was a close one, I can't risk getting caught hanging around a barbie-fied car. If i do, the magazines will be plastered with "Is the teen heartthrob cheating on his new girlfriend? A Dare?" or "Is Percy Jackson the new Ken?" or any other embarrassing things.

"Nice save out there. Thanks" I said to Jason once we're in Luke's Audi R8.

"No prob dude, anytime. No macho man wants to get caught in a barbie car" replied Jason.

"Nice one!" said Ethan while slapping him on the back.

"What's wrong with getting caught in a hot pink car?" said Luke.

A moment of silence.

Then suddenly everyone burst out into fits of laughter. Ethan brought his hand up to his chest (the heart part) and pretended to be sorry for Luke while dramatically saying,

"Love is blind!"

We all continued laughing and talking about you know manly guy stuff, cuz you know we're manly dudes. Ahem ahem

"So... This karaoke stuff, is this an annual kind of thing?" I asked.

Oh please let it be an annual gathering for normal-not-stuck-up people.

"Nah, Drew throws one of these things anytime she wants and in the beginning of school year it's a must to have these types of "gatherings" so she can maintain who she keeps in her good side" said Jason while shrugging.

"How did you get invited?" I asked Jason.

"Drew's sister named Piper's got a thing for him so he passes as a popular and he is welcome to all the parties that includes this "group", so he's with us in all the Drew parties" said Ethan.

"Ok... So, who's coming to the karaoke?" I asked

"Basically a bunch of populars from D table" said Luke

"What?"

"Some people from D table"

"The what table?"

"You know! D table"

"Well which is that?"

"D table!"

"What do you mean?"

"D table!"

"You know pronouncing "the" as D instead of just "the" doesn't explain anything!"

"Ugh! D table is the table at the top floor of the cafeteria! In case you didn't notice, the tables at the top floor are the exclusive section where popular people usually hang around and probably because you're not attentive, the tables are arranged alphabetically. Coincidently, the table with the best view is table D, which stands for Drew. So she decided to claim the table and name it D Table" Ethan explained since he was tired of watching Luke and I's conversation.

"Oh, but I sit on the table at the top... How come nobody told me?"

"Maybe because you have a small brain that allows you to not pay attention most of the time" said Ethan with a shrug.

I opened my mouth to say a snide comment to defend myself when Luke parked the car in front of a large, fancy looking building. Judging by the cars parked there and the furniture inside and the way people dress and stuff, you can tell this is not a normal hangout. In other words, one hour spent inside the karaoke will cost you millions.

"So... Yay we're here..." Luke said unenthusiastically.

"I thought he likes Drew" I mouthed to Jason.

"Her parties can be lame sometimes because they're overdone" Jason replied when Luke wasn't listening.

"That's not surprising I guess"

"Yeah... Now, let's get this over with!" said Jason.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ok, I know I suck and all for not updating but THANK YOU SO MUCH**

**for reading! I mean it! I take criticism well so type your heart out to me!**

**I have lots of songs in mind for the karaoke part, but I'd like it if you could write out song suggestions. ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU! You guys are the best**

**PEACE OUT! or nah… **

**-Obsessive188girl127-**


End file.
